New Love
by Black Shard
Summary: It's been a long time but Lloyd & Iris are finally going on their first date but the ninja & kunoichi are worried. Will their date be a magical evening or will everything go terribly wrong?


**New Love**

 **Hey guys! It's finally here! The Lloyd/Iris oneshot I've talked about is finally published! It was pretty tough cuz I'm sure some of you know my opinion of Lloyd as of late but I didn't want to give up & now you can enjoy the fruits of my labor! Remember, this takes place between the death of the Serpentine & the journey to the Dark Island.**

 **As always, here's the disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, Lego does. If I did, then the characters wouldn't have been destroyed or neglected. Okay! Now here we go!**

* * *

It's been quite some time ever since Lloyd and Iris truly admitted their feelings for one another for the first time. It was obvious how they felt towards one another before but now, at least the green ninja was no longer in denial.

Speaking of which, our young hero paced around nervously in the ninjas' room.

Even after confessing how he felt to the pink kunoichi of time and space, these feelings he had for her continued to develop and he wanted to be with her more than ever before. Having been exposed to the ninja couples' antics before reuniting with Iris, he wasn't so naïve with romance and knew of the infamous 'first date' that was one of the biggest pinnacles of a relationship.

"Iris… Ever since we first met, you were… you… No, that's not it…" Lloyd shook his head, trying to find the right way to confront Iris.

"What are you doing?" A masculine voice asked behind him.

The young hero yelped and saw none other than Kai staring at him as if he had seven heads and thirteen eyes. Or if he was some nutcase. Or both.

"K-Kai! H-h-how long have you been standing there!?" Lloyd stuttered.

"Long enough to know you're thinking about a certain someone." Kai smirked.

"Fine! You got me!" The green ninja sighed in defeat, "I confessed to Iris already but I still want to do something nice for her. Just to let her know how I feel…"

"Then tell her," The fire ninja replied, "If you don't, you'll only end up regretting it forever and spend the rest of your days wondering what could've been."

"But that's the thing. I don't know how."

"There's no single 'correct' way to do it. You don't have to be all formal and shit, going all 'I love you. Let's go out.' Just express your feelings in the only way you know how."

"That's not the only problem," Lloyd confessed, "I also have no idea what to _do_ for our date. I'm still trying to figure out how to make it something enjoyable for both of us."

"Just like when you ask her out, there's no single way to do it. Where you go and where you eat doesn't matter because that's not what a date is about. It's about spending time together and just being in each other's company. As long as you two are happy, everything else is in the back of your minds."

"But what if something happens?" Lloyd asked, "We all know how Jay & Nya's first date went."

"You never know when these things happen but when it happens, it happens."

"I know but…"

"Lloyd, if you keep fretting over these things, they _will_ happen. Just go with the flow and make Iris happy in a way only you can."

"That sounds cliché as hell."

"Hey, at least you'll be nowhere near as corny as Jay."

"Thanks for the- hey!"

Lloyd playfully chased Kai out of the room.

They may not be related by blood but they were truly like brothers.

* * *

As part of her learning her full responsibility as a kunoichi, Iris was reading up on the history of Ninjago. There were some interesting bits but the pink kunoichi was bored out of her mind. She was tempted to sneak out and hang out with Lloyd and the elemental kunoichi but didn't want to risk getting caught by Sensei Wu. She already knew he can be pretty intimidating whenever any of his students disobey him. He was not above smacking even his own nephew on the head with his staff if they chafed under his orders.

"Iris…?" A voice asked behind her.

The kunoichi of time flinched in surprise but was relieved to see it was just Lloyd.

"Oh, it's you Lloyd," She greeted him, "What brings you here?"

"I'm guessing you're bored out of your mind."

"Yeah…" Iris pouted.

Lloyd noticed his lover's puffed up cheeks. He noticed that whenever she was riled up or bored, the pink kunoichi had a habit of doing such. It was funny how they noticed these little quirks of one another and they just added to the reasons why they fell in love with each other.

"Lloyd, is there something you need to tell me?" The pink kunoichi asked.

"Iris… I've been thinking lately and ever since we confessed our love… I feel like now's the time to get to really spend time with one another…" He started, his voice remaining calm but in his head, his emotions were caught in a chaotic storm.

"What are you trying to say?" Iris asked again.

'Okay Lloyd,' The green ninja told himself, 'It's now or never…'

"I've been thinking… Maybe we could spend some time together, just the two of us… kinda like an actual couple…"

"Lloyd, are you saying you…" The Russian girl had a hunch on what her boyfriend was trying to say but let him finish.

"I was wondering… if you'd like to go out with me…" Lloyd _finally_ asked but he said the last few words in a quiet voice and slightly rushed them.

Iris just stared at him mutely with wide eyes and her face almost as red as a ripe tomato.

'Great! Now she thinks I'm some creepy stalker or even a copy of Jay!' The green ninja mentally kicked himself for seemingly blowing his one chance to ask Iris out for the very first time.

But the pink kunoichi reacted differently from what he expected.

"Of course I'd love to!"

The kunoichi of time got up and held her boyfriend in a tight hug and kissed his cheek. For once, the green ninja didn't mind the gesture. He was mostly relieved that Iris accepted his offer.

"So when do we leave?"

"I'm thinking tonight." Lloyd said out loud before he can even think.

"Great!" The pink kunoichi giggled, "I'll go and get ready!" After giving him another kiss on the cheek, the girl in a woman's body ran off to the kunoichi's room.

Minutes after Iris left, Lloyd realized what he just said.

'I'm thinking tonight.'

The words repeated in his head and he realized he didn't have a plan!

Lloyd quietly walked all the way to the ninjas' room to finally it out. The green ninja took a long deep breath and… the loudest profanity the ninja, kunoichi, and even the adults has ever heard echoed across the Destiny's Bounty.

* * *

The kunoichi looked on in bemusement while watching Iris go through every article of clothing in her closet.

"What are you looking for?" Aria asked.

The elemental kunoichi noticed the blush on the destined kunoichi's face while she continued rummaging through all the clothes.

Something big must've happened…

"Uh… I'm looking for something appropriate to wear…" Iris answered.

"What for?" Heather was the next to interrogate her.

"…Well… Lloyd… asked me out…"

To say the kunoichi were surprised was an understatement.

Sure, they knew Lloyd loved Iris but he didn't seem like the person who'd be all lovey-dovey. If anything, they thought IRIS would be the one to ask HIM out for their first date.

Iris sighed while looking through the clothes. She was hoping she'd find something suitable to wear on such a big occasion but none of her clothes seemed good enough.

"Do you need help?" Luna offered.

"I don't know what to wear," The pink kunoichi huffed and lightly stomped her foot in defeat, "I want to find _something_ that will fit with a first date but none of these dresses have that feel to it. They just don't seem to match up…"

"You know what that means, right?" The yellow kunoichi looked her sisters and they too knew what they were up for.

"To Ninjago City!" The kunoichi whistled for their dragons to take them back to the city…

* * *

"I see." Wu set down his cup of green tea once Lloyd told him everything.

"So you've begun the next step on your relationship," The old man stared off out the window, "Time definitely flies when it's off of your mind. That's probably why Iris was chosen to be the kunoichi of time and space. Your opinion of her has certainly changed since you first met."

"Yeah…" Lloyd admitted.

Back then, he saw the pink kunoichi as an annoying and nosy brat but he now appreciated her for her open-minded attitude and zeal to help anyone in need. She wasn't perfect and neither was he. No one is, not even the couple destined to save the world from darkness.

"Looks like you've _finally_ become a man!" Cole playfully noogied the young ninja.

"Not the hair!" Lloyd jested too but didn't want to have a single strand of his golden hair out of place for his very first date.

"But he has already grown to manhood. At least physically when he was exposed to the fumes of the Tomorrow's Tea during the battle against the Grundle." The ever analytical Zane said.

"That's not the point, Zane." The earth ninja sighed in exasperation over the nindroid's naïveté of human customs.

"The important thing is he's finally reaching the big moment for him and Iris!" Jay added, "The first date is one of THE biggest moments in a relationship!"

"You're one to talk," Kai scoffed, "We all know how _your_ first date went."

"T-this is different!" Jay clamped his hand over the fire ninja's mouth.

But the brother of metal retorted by licking the palm of the blue ninja's hand, making the loud ninja yelp in disgust. Everyone laughed at the lightning ninja wiping his dirtied hand on his gi, all but Lloyd that is.

If these guys are going to be the ones to give him advice, his date may already be doomed from the start…

* * *

The kunoichi were once again back at Ninjago Mall helping Iris pick out the perfect dress for her very first date.

Iris tried on countless dresses but the kunoichi just couldn't find that 'first date' charm the pink kunoichi was aiming for. Even Iris herself was growing exhausted trying to find the perfect dress and she was just about ready to give up when she spotted a certain one…

"That's it!" The girl in a woman's body pointed at the dress.

"That dress _does_ look nice." Luna examined the outfit.

"You should try it on first to see if it'll look good _on_ you." Heather suggested.

After getting dressed, Iris pulled back the curtain to give her sisters a good look. The elemental kunoichi were speechless at the sight of their youngest sister in that dress.

"W-what…?" The violet-eyed girl asked nervously, "Is it not good enough?"

"Iris…" Aria started, "That dress… is _perfect_."

Looks like Iris finally got the wardrobe part down…

* * *

Lloyd examined his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He opted to wear the suit he wore at the gala in Villa Celestia. The boy stared at the young man whose body he dwelt in, reminiscing on how much he has changed and not just physically. It still felt like yesterday when he was just a simple street rat with no food and no shelter and now, here he was, training to save the world that once shunned him.

"Oh, my little baby's all grown up!" Haruka gushed while helping her son get ready.

It was still sad his father couldn't be here to see this but that didn't stop the careworn woman from doing what she can for their only child. She checked her son's appearance so not a strand of hair was out of place or if there were any blemishes on his face.

"Oh, you have a little smudge there. Let me get that for you."

The pensive woman took out a handkerchief and wiped off the stain on her son's cheek, much to his embarrassment.

"Mom!" Lloyd whined and tried to shove her away, much to the ninjas and Wu's amusement.

Back then, he often found himself yearning for the company of a mother but now, he couldn't be more embarrassed by her coddling attitude. He never knew having a mom would come with utter humiliation.

Once Haruka was done pampering her child, the ninjas gave one last pep talk.

"Do you have any plans in particular?" Cole asked.

"I still have no idea where to go and I'm worried Iris would drag me to some place I'd hate or if possible, the other way around…" The green ninja fidgeted.

"Going to a specific destination is not the main motive for a date," Zane said, "This is supposed to be a simple outing for the sole sake of being in each other's company. Whether you two are at Buddy's Pizza or Festa del Sorriso, it doesn't matter. All you will see is each other."

"I guess…"

"But no one likes a cliché," Jay added, "Especially that same old dinner and a movie."

Kai let out a bemused snort but the blue ninja ignored it, knowing what happened last time he tried to shut him up.

"I'll go see how the kunoichi are doing." The talkative ninja briskly got up and left but Cole and Zane can tell he was fuming on the inside.

Once he was gone… the ninjas burst into laughter.

* * *

"Nya!" Jay popped his head into the kunoichi's room, "Is Iris ready yet?"

"Almost!" Nya gave her lover a quick peck on the cheek but the other kunoichi hid Iris from her boyfriend's view so the garrulous ninja won't give it away.

"Hey! Can I see?" The blue ninja wanted to see what Iris looked like but his lover kept blocking his view.

"Jay! She's not ready yet!" The kunoichi of metal lightly swatted his hand away, "You'll see her when she's ready!"

"Fine." Jay left but not without giving his girlfriend another kiss on the lips.

After getting dressed, Iris examined her reflection on the full-length mirror.

She had to admit her apparel for the evening was quite beautiful but what would Lloyd think?

The dates she saw in the movies and shows always portray the guy trying to please the girl but never show the girl do anything in return and she didn't really like that idea. She wanted Lloyd to be happy too and planned to also do something he enjoyed.

"I can't believe you're already on your first date!" Aria exclaimed, "I wonder what your parents would've said…"

The pink kunoichi felt a dark cloud loom over her heart. She hasn't seen her parents since that fateful day she got caught in Lloyd's skirmish with the Grundle. They were probably worried sick and still looking for her, having no idea their little girl was now a young woman learning to fight for the fate of Ninjago.

"A lot has certainly changed since then," She sighed, "I wonder if they'll recognize me…"

"They're your parents. Of course they will." Luna said, being as sweet and supportive as ever.

"I've had my fair share of dates before and let me tell you this," Even the wise Misako too gave her advice, "The one and only rule for a date is to enjoy yourself. Where you go or what you do will not matter. All you will see is each other."

"You're right," Iris nodded, "Everyone, _spasibo_."

* * *

Once Iris was ready, everyone arranged the couple to meet at the deck. Even the Ultra Dragon flew by the side of the Bounty, ready to take them wherever they'll like to go.

"Yes," The bespectacled woman nodded, "Lloyd, there's someone I'm sure you'll love to see."

Misako stepped aside to reveal the dressed-up kunoichi of time and space.

Just like when he first saw Iris in her dress for the Villa Celestia gala, only one word can describe his thoughts right now: schmooblydong.

Iris' dress was cute and beautiful at the same time.

The pink dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The torso was form-fitting and was in a deeper shade of pink with white borders on the top and bottom with a delicate bow adorning the right side of her waist. The short tiered skirt had embroidery on the hem of each layer and had hints of glitter strewn throughout.

Her shoes were simple pink slippers with the surface covered in glossy material so it shimmered and a single lilac flower adorned her delicate brownish-gold curls. Of course Iris' new look was finished off with her trademark crystal heart necklace.

The kunoichi of time gave an experimental twirl so Lloyd can see every bit of her wardrobe.

"Oh wow…" Lloyd sighed.

"See something you like?" Kai teased the green ninja.

"Knock it off!" The young ninja hissed.

Iris giggled as usual at her boyfriend's reactions. It was one of the reasons why she loved him.

"Are you ready, Lloyd?"

"Yeah…"

Lloyd shyly took Iris' hand in his and they got onto the awaiting Ultra Dragon.

"Have fun you two!" Cole teased the dates but they didn't mind.

The young couple waved to their teammates from the Ultra Dragon before it took off.

"It's always so bittersweet watching them grow up!" Haruka sniffed some tears.

"You'll have to let him go," Wu patted her back, "Every good mother knows when their child is ready to let them live their own lives."

"Perhaps that's why they say being a mother is never easy…"

Although she now accepted her son's ascension towards adulthood, Haruka still wept. Misako was there as usual to support her while they headed back in the bridge.

"As tempting as it is, I don't want any of you interfering with their date." Sensei Wu bluntly said as if he knew what his pupils were thinking before retreating to his room.

"How do you think Lloyd and Iris' date will go?" Heather asked.

"I'm sure they'll have a good time." Zane answered to his human lover.

"They're not gonna make it." Kai shook his head.

"Yeah," Jay agreed, "I betcha five bucks Lloyd will mess up his suit."

"But Sensei Wu said we shouldn't interfere." Aria objected.

"Yes," Heather agreed, "We should be supporting them, not doubting them."

The ninja and kunoichi tried to have confidence in the young couple but they were still so naïve and they had a strong urge to assist them. It was an instinct being a ninja instilled into them.

"We'll have to take matters into our own hands." Kai said.

"Remember, guys. We're only going to watch over them and help whenever they're in trouble, got it?" Cole summed up everything for the group.

"But we should try having faith in them," Luna tried to convince her lover otherwise, "They may be young but their love is true. We shouldn't interfere."

"I know, but I can't help it," The black ninja responded, "Lloyd's still a little brother to us and we only want to make sure nothing goes wrong. Besides, there's nothing wrong with helping them out, right?"

"I-if you put it that way…" Not even the water wielder can back away from anyone in need…

"We won't have to butt in," Kai gathered everyone to think up of a plan, "We'll just watch over them and help out when they really need it, got it?"

The ninja and kunoichi huddled together to figure out how to make sure nothing goes wrong on the young couple's first date…

* * *

The romance has just begun for Lloyd and Iris.

Because this was all still a bit sudden for the young couple, they weren't sure what they exactly wanted to do but for now, they just decided to hang out in the upscale parts of Ninjago City.

"What would you like to do, Lloyd?" Iris asked.

"I'm starting to get a little hungry…" The green ninja suggested.

"Where would you like to eat?"

"I don't care, really," He shrugged, "Anywhere is fine."

Despite their semi-formal attire, Lloyd and Iris decided to eat at the local pizzeria though some people wondered what a finely dressed couple would want at such a simple place. As Zane said, it didn't matter where they eat, all that mattered was that they were enjoying themselves.

Iris chuckled at Lloyd's sloppy table manners he still retained in his sudden adulthood. She still loved him for his imperfections but they _were_ in a public place and a lot of patrons were staring at him and his lack of manners. She can't help but feel a sense of déjà vu since this was just like the day they first met when she treated him to some goodies and he practically pigged out.

"Lloyd, you know we're still in public…" She tried to get him to eat more properly.

"So?" The green ninja asked through a mouthful of chewed up pizza pie.

The young hero already had bits of pizza sauce and cheese on his face and every time he took a bite out of his pizza, he pulled the slice of pizza pie so the cheese can stretch into gooey strings but he also smacked his lips as he ate and occasionally had his elbows propped up on the table. There were already a couple of pizza sauce stains on his neat suit.

Darkley's School for Bad Boys definitely left its mark on the green ninja.

That and Jay would've gotten five bucks if he went through with his bet.

"Maybe you should try eating more… politely. We _are_ in a public place…" Iris whispered to him.

"You didn't have a problem with it when we first met." Lloyd retorted, taking yet another messy bite of cheesy pizza.

"I couldn't blame you back then," The Russian girl said, "You _were_ starving at that time."

"But it's more fun to eat pizza this way," The young hero replied, "You should stop caring about the so-called 'social norm' and try it."

Iris decided to give Lloyd's eating habit a try. She took a bite from the napoletana pizza and this time, she pulled back so the cheese could stretch out. There was actually something fun about pulling the melty cheese into sticky gooey strings. The pink kunoichi could no longer blame her boyfriend for always eating pizza this way. She stifled a giggle as she started to eat her pizza the same way as him.

Ignoring the horrified stares of the patrons, the young couple ate messily but this was their first date. They didn't care what anyone else thought of them. They were having fun being with one another and that's what a date is all about.

"I have to go use the bathroom," The pink kunoichi got up after finishing her slice, "Wait for me, okay?" She playfully blew a kiss towards Lloyd before heading off.

"Water?" The waiter's voice asked beside the young hero as soon as his date left.

"No thanks, I ordered a Kola." Lloyd said but knew there was something off about the waiter's voice. It didn't sound 'legitimate' and also familiar…

"Water?" The meddlesome waiter asked again.

Lloyd was quickly losing patience but kept the venom inside him under control before giving the waiter an earful. He turned around and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets upon seeing who this intrusive employee really was.

"Kai, what the hell are YOU doing here!?" Lloyd whisper-yelled at the fire ninja who was almost unrecognizable with his new look.

Kai looked strange in a waiter uniform and fake mustache but the most striking difference was his hair. Usually, it were gelled up into spikes but was now free of any products, letting his long bangs that curled slightly at the ends fall over his face and nearly covering his amber eyes. The poorly disguised ninja can only give an embarrassed chortle now that he was found out.

"Don't worry, Lloyd," The fire ninja leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I got your back."

"I don't need help!" The green ninja hissed, "This is supposed to be my day with Iris alone!"

"Lloyd, is something wrong?" Iris asked upon returning to the table.

"E-everything's fine!" The green ninja tried to keep a straight face while hiding the meddlesome ninja from the violet-eyed girl's view, "I just… I gotta go too!"

Without waiting for a response, Lloyd ran as fast as he can towards the back of the restaurant, dragging Kai with him.

"Kai! I can do this! Stop butting in!" The green ninja growled.

"Come on, Lloyd. We're just wanna make sure nothing goes wrong on your date." The red ninja raised his hands in defense.

" _You're_ what's wrong with the date- wait… _we_ …?" Lloyd was now even more suspicious…

"We all decided to pitch in and help you out."

The green ninja can't believe this. It was one thing for them to constantly protect him when he was capable of defending himself but butting in on his very first date was just stretching it.

"I don't need help!" Lloyd gripped the collar of Kai's shirt, "We're not kids anymore! _You're_ the problem so leave!"

"Too late," The fiery ninja shrugged, "We all followed you."

"What are you? Stalkers?" The green ninja gave Kai an incredulous stare.

"Of course not! We just want to make your date perfect."

"Well it won't be perfect if you keep butting in! You know what? Don't even think about coming near me or Iris. I don't want to see you _at all_ for the rest of the night or else…"

"Or else what?" Kai grew bored of the green ninja's mood swings.

Just a simple look at Lloyd's eyes that turned entirely red for one second shut him up.

* * *

Iris noticed that Lloyd kept looking around more than actually finishing the pizza after returning from that long bathroom trip of his until they were finished.

"We're ready for our bill." Lloyd said once another waiter came to take the empty plates away.

"Lloyd, is something wrong? You've been acting a bit jittery." Iris observed.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little nervous since this is our first date and all…" He dismissed her.

"I understand."

The fair-haired young man sighed in relief, thankful for his lover's naïveté for once.

Once another waiter came with the bill, Lloyd didn't bother looking at his face before setting a few dollar bills, telling him to keep the change and dragged Iris out of the pizzeria.

After leaving the pizzeria, the young couple finally had a moment of peace and took advantage of this occasion to just stroll around the city.

"It's so nice just being together." Iris sighed while holding her boyfriend's arm.

"Yeah…" Lloyd nuzzled his face atop his date's delicate brownish-gold locks.

For once, he finally felt at peace just being with his lover. He was told that this is what a date is all about and he no longer felt anything besides his girlfriend beside him…

…and the feeling that he was being watched.

Lloyd turned and almost did a double take at what he was seeing.

Not long after they left, there was a black car that kept following them. He and Iris strolled for a long while and almost every time he turned around, the car was always there. He was aware of the possibility it just needed to go in the same route as he and Iris were taking but after seeing Kai at the pizzeria and remembering what he said, he was wary…

"I have this feeling that car's following us…" Lloyd pointed at the black car he kept seeing ever since they left the pizzeria.

"Maybe the person just needs to go in the same route we're taking. It's just a coincidence." Iris gave the driver the benefit of the doubt.

"But don't you think it's kinda creepy?" The young hero asked, "It's been following us for a very long time, like a stalker or something…"

"Lloyd, you're overreacting."

" _Gomen_ …"

"It's probably because this is our first date," The young kunoichi brushed off her lover's strange attitude, "Why don't we just enjoy ourselves?"

"You're right…"

Lloyd can't help but appreciate Iris' optimism and the two shared a sweet little kiss.

Inside the car, Zane and Cole hid under the dashboard with the former at the wheel. Thankfully, Zane had his 'falcon vision' on so he can see the couple through his robot companion, who flew at a good distance behind them and with the car in sight so he knew where to go.

"Zane, do you see them?" Cole asked from under the passenger seat.

"I can see them through the falcon's optics," The nindroid whispered, "But I'm having a difficult time deciphering what Lloyd's saying."

The ice ninja had his fellow robot to raise the volume within its audio components and can hear the green ninja's suspicions of the nearby vehicle.

"Lloyd has grown suspicious. We have to stop." Zane whispered to Cole.

"Are you kidding!?" The earth wielder hissed, "We can't just leave them there!"

"But I still have my falcon vision. I can continue observing Lloyd and Iris through its eyes."

"Fine," Cole sighed in defeat, "It's already creepy enough that no one can see us."

As luck would have it, a couple of police cars drove up to the seemingly unmanned vehicle. The already suspicious Lloyd took advantage of this opportunity to escape from the meddling ninjas with Iris. Without waiting for her reaction, he grabbed her hand and ran off as far as possible.

Better them than him.

* * *

On the Ultra Dragon, Lloyd was finally relieved to just be with Iris, away from prying eyes.

"Finally!" He stretched his arms, "Just the two of us!"

The green ninja knew this was a frequently used move for a guy to drape his arm over his date's shoulder but he didn't want to be cliché and kept his hands to himself until he saw her shivering from the strong breeze. Not caring if he was being cliché, he wrapped his arm around the pink kunoichi's shoulder and pulled her close to him not to be romantic but to comfort her. The two blushed but didn't mind the intimacy and Iris started leaning in to Lloyd's warm embrace until something caught her eye.

"Oh Lloyd, look!" Iris pointed at the southeastern shores of Ninjago. The Ultra Dragon flew a bit lower and the couple can see that there were many people gathered at the beach but not just to catch some waves.

"Looks like there's something going on there! Let's take a look!"

Lloyd was sure the ninjas won't be following him and Iris and he wanted to make her happy so he decided to make a quick stop at the beach…

* * *

It turned out there was a summer festival going on and since Lloyd and Iris were ninjas, they got to go in at a discount. Despite already having pizza, the young couple snacked on plenty of junk food sold at the festival and played some games to get some prizes. Being a pro at games, Lloyd won plenty of cute plushies for Iris and they had to carry them like babies.

"You know, I still have that bunny you won for me back home." Iris started a conversation.

"I wouldn't have guessed," Lloyd replied, "When I left, I told you to forget about me."

"But I couldn't," The pink kunoichi continued, "It was one of those days you'd remember for the rest of your life because it was like no other."

"You can be way too optimistic, you know that?" The green ninja deadpanned.

"Maybe you need to look on the bright side more often!" Iris playfully shoved him.

"Can I help the next person in line?" The cashier offered to get the young couple's orders.

The cashier's hair was platinum blonde and her eyes were light green but Lloyd still wanted to make sure she wasn't any of the disguised kunoichi. He leaned over the counter and stared at her like a spider trapped in a corner once he found something big enough to crush it with.

"Um… Lloyd…? Are you okay?" Iris lightly tugged her date's sleeve.

"Sir, is something bothering you?" Even the cashier was nervous at Lloyd's suspicious glare.

Lloyd was brought out of his trance, realizing how creepy he must look.

"N-nothing… I was just thinking…"

"Lloyd, what's wrong with you?" Iris noticed how 'jittery' her date's been acting.

First, he left the pizzeria without waiting for change. Second, he thought that car in Ninjago City was stalking them. And now, he thought there was something shady with the cashier.

"What would you like?" The cashier asked again but with an uneasy tone.

"I'll have an ice cream soda." Iris answered.

"I'll just get a rocky road ice cream cone." Lloyd added.

The cashier was honestly relieved once the couple left after getting their orders…

"Where are they?" Someone suddenly slammed their hands on the counter in front of her.

The cashier gasped at the people in front of her.

The ninja and kunoichi dressed in casual clothes heaving like they've just run several miles.

"Where's Lloyd and Iris?" Jay asked between his loud heaving.

"I'm sorry but they just left…"

" _Kuso_!" Kai gritted his teeth and marched out of the shop with the others in tow.

"I don't get paid enough for this…" The cashier groaned.

* * *

The young couple strolled through the beach, taking in all the sights and sounds of the festival. They heard there was going to be a lavish firework show towards the end of the event and they wanted to stay and see it. All of this reminded Iris of the festival in her hometown right before she moved to the city and when she met Lloyd for the first time.

"This is very much like the first time we met." Iris reminisced on her first meeting with Lloyd.

Now even Lloyd can't deny the similarities. Back in Iris' hometown, there was also a festival and Iris treated the former street rat to some food and just have fun playing games. But now, they were adolescents sharing their first true date with each other.

Time sure can make a huge difference…

"What would _you_ like to do?" Iris asked all of a sudden.

"Why are you asking this?" Lloyd blushed.

"You've been through so much to make me happy and I want to do the same for you."

"Just being here with only you is good enough."

"But what about- "

"Iris, I love you for who you are and that's all I need."

"Lloyd…"

The space between the two got smaller but unbeknownst to the young couple, they were being watched. The ninja and kunoichi hid behind one of the large sand castles, trying to sneak a peek at the couple.

"Kai, scoot over!" Jay hissed, "I can't see!"

"But how are Lloyd and Iris doing?" Heather asked.

"T-they-they're about to…" Kai leaned forward to get a better look.

"About to do what?" Nya inquired her brother.

"I can't see very well," The fire ninja complained, they're too far."

"Then find another place to hide." Aria rolled her baby blue eyes.

"We can't," Luna shushed her, "This is the closest place we can hide."

"Wait! Kai! You're leaning to close!" The kunoichi of wind tried to pull back her boyfriend but it was too late. The sand castle caved from the group's combined weight and collapsed, sending the ninjas tumbling forward.

The couple were interrupted by the cacophony and were shocked to see the invaders.

'Again!?' Lloyd was flabbergasted at the _kunoichi_ who also decided to interfere on his date.

He wouldn't expect any less from the ninjas but the kunoichi!?

Meanwhile, Iris was speechless and her expression was blank. The ninjas were almost afraid to imagine what was going on in her head. But they knew what was going on in Lloyd's.

"Why are you siding with the ninjas!?" Lloyd yelled at the kunoichi.

"I'm sorry Lloyd, but we were also worried about you and Iris and wanted to make sure things go smoothly for you guys." Aria tried reasoning with him.

"You followed us…?" Iris finally spoke but her voice was low and shaky, as if holding back tears.

"We're sorry Iris, but we were just worried about you," Nya apologized, "We didn't want such a big day ruined for you so we wanted to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"How could you!?" Another voice joined in.

Although tears streamed down Iris' reddened face, everyone can tell she was _very_ angry.

"How could you not trust me or Lloyd on such an important day!? Why do you not trust us!?"

"W-we just wanted to help you…" Jay tried to explain.

"Why!? Because you think we can't do anything by ourselves!?"

"N-no…!" Heather stuttered, "We only wanted to make sure nothing goes wrong- "

"Well it did and it's because of you!"

"But Iris! Please listen to us! You're still a child on the inside and we want to- " Luna attempted to reach out to the kunoichi of time but she has had enough.

"Leave me alone! All of you! Just leave me alone!"

Iris buried her face in her hands and ran off, not caring where she'll end up. As long as she can get away from the ninja and kunoichi who obviously don't trust her, nothing else matters.

"Iris! Wait!" Lloyd tried to stop her but she took off quicker than an average human, obviously due to one of her time-based abilities.

The ninja and kunoichi felt guilty for ruining such an important day for Iris and Lloyd, who was ready to give them an earful.

"Thanks a lot guys!" The green ninja chewed out his brothers and sisters, "You keep treating us like babies and this has gone on long enough! You thought you were helping us but all you did was ruin our first date!"

"We didn't meant to ruin your date," Jay tried to justify the ninjas' actions, "We just wanted to make sure nothing went wrong."

"Well it did because of you!"

Lloyd couldn't even bear to look at them anymore and went to find Iris, leaving the ninjas with a terrible feeling in their hearts.

"Man… Now I feel bad for ruining their date…" Jay whispered.

"Lloyd and Iris are growing up but they grew much faster than we did…" Luna observed.

"We still couldn't let go of the fact that they're still children on the inside distracted us from the reality that they've grown up not just physically but mentally as well." Heather added.

"Even they can't be young forever but their time came much sooner than all of us." Kai finished.

The ninjas began to feel terrible for what they've done. Lloyd and Iris were ready to start a new chapter in their lives and they were hindering them by interfering on such a crucial moment in their lives. It wasn't them that weren't ready to move on. The _ninjas_ were the ones clinging to the past and not looking ahead to the future.

Then the ninja and kunoichi realized something wasn't right…

"By the way… where's Cole and Zane…?" Nya asked.

* * *

Even if they were the heroes of Ninjago, the black and white ninjas realized the hard way that they still weren't exempt from the law. They were barred up in the Ninjago Prison for breaching various driving laws.

"Great… Just great…" Cole huffed with his buff arms crossed over his orange prison suit.

"It's not _that_ bad, Cole…" Zane tried to cheer up his human ally, "I can still check on Lloyd and Iris through the falcon."

"Oh Zane," The earth ninja shook his head, "You can be too kind for your own good…"

Yeah… Zane will NOT survive a day in jail…

* * *

Iris sat at the edge of the dock a good distance away from the festival and drama. She still can't believe that the ninjas didn't trust them enough to let her and Lloyd finally live their own lives outside of that of a ninja. They already proved themselves and matured over their adventures but it apparently wasn't enough for the older ninjas to trust them.

"Iris…?" A familiar voice asked behind her.

The only one she can accept for now.

"Lloyd…"

The green ninja sat next to her but still gave her some space.

"I can't believe they did that…" Iris mumbled.

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"I trusted them and I thought they would have faith in us but obviously, they don't. They were treating us like helpless little kids."

"But we _are_ children, at least on the inside."

"That's not the point and it's not about our real age. I feel like I can't trust them anymore. I try to tell myself they had good intentions but I'm still very upset…"

"I know how you feel," Lloyd comforted her, "Before I grew up, the ninjas often underestimated me because I was still a kid. Sometimes, I feel like they're only giving me a chance because I'm the same physical age as them."

"I never thought of it that way but I'm not too surprised if they really do…"

"So why are you so upset about all this?"

"Ever since I was very little, my parents taught me that once I know I can trust someone, I'll be able to trust them for life. That's how I feel with you, the ninja, and the kunoichi. But now, it's like they took that trust and crushed it."

"I know how you feel. I trusted too many people to ever trust anyone else again until the ninja came along. They were there for me whenever I needed help."

"Do you still trust them?"

"Honestly, I'm still a bit mad at them but it's no use resenting them forever…"

"I don't necessarily _hate_ them for that. It's just that I feel really hurt by what they did…"

The green ninja pulled the kunoichi of time close to him to comfort her. She sank into his warm embrace, just wanting some comfort. Before they knew it, the space between them shrunk but the moment was quickly interrupted by footsteps. Lloyd and Iris turned and saw the last people they wanted to see right now.

"What do _you_ want?" Lloyd glowered at them while Iris kept her deep violet eyes downward.

"We just wanna say we're sorry for ruining your date. We didn't want to interfere but we can't help ourselves. We just wanted to make sure nothing happened." Kai tried to make amends.

"That and we should've known that even if you never got older by the Tomorrow's Tea, you still wouldn't be kids forever. _We_ were the ones that didn't want to move on." Luna admitted.

The young couple were surprised at the ninjas' apology. They were aware that they meant well but they didn't really have to apologize for trying to look out for them…

"I also want to say I'm sorry. I guess I was overreacting back there…" Iris confessed.

"We don't blame you," Jay accepted her apology, "I'd be mad too if Kai butted in on my date."

Everyone else chuckled when the red ninja socked his chatty brother in the gut.

"Anyway, we're sorry we ruined your date…" Aria apologized again.

"We were _both_ wrong," Lloyd started, "You kept seeing us as kids but my time as a child, as well as Iris', is over, even if it's much sooner than we wanted. But we were also wrong for assuming you were trying to ruin our date. We _are_ still young…"

"But that doesn't mean you're not ready," Nya consoled him, "You and Iris truly love each other enough to know you're ready for this stage of your relationship."

"We'll try to make it up to you, okay?" Jay offered.

Lloyd and Iris spent several moments whispering to one another until they finally came up with a solution that'll satisfy them…

"We'll see…"

The ninjas didn't really like that dark smirk on Lloyd's face…

* * *

After a few days, the ninjas patched things up with the Lloyd and Iris, who were now ready for their second date. This time, they'll let them grow up on their own. Perhaps it'll be worth doing Lloyd and Iris' part of the chores for the whole month…

"Have fun!" Heather waved at the couple on the Ultra Dragon.

Lloyd and Iris bade the team farewell before flying off. The ninja and kunoichi finally accepted them beginning the next stage of their relationship and make their own experiences. They knew everything will be fine… until they remembered something…

…

Cole and Zane are still in jail!

* * *

 **Then after several lawsuits & mistrials, the black & white ninjas were finally released! :P**

 **So there you have it! This is my longest one-shot yet (gosh, I keep saying that) & I hope I delivered with the fluff & humor!**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **As always, reviews are always appreciated & I'll see you in my next story!**


End file.
